


A bouquet of Lies

by kyungsooup



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Florist Jongin, M/M, Murder Mystery, Slow Burn, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungsooup/pseuds/kyungsooup
Summary: The small town of Barnsley has their own cupid; a killer who views themselves as a matchmaker, delivering potential partners at the doorstep.The matchmaker's service even includes a bouquet of flowers, guaranteed to wove hearts together. After all, there is nothing quite as romantic as a rose, its sweet aroma is sure to light a lover's day, especially when intertwined with the rotting flesh of a corpse.Truly a gift from the heart.





	1. Marigolds

 

The last, slow drizzle of the summer downpour fell upon the weathered gray concrete, splashing the nearby chaffinch. Fluttering its feathers, it eventually emerged from the undergrowth, only to swiftly scarper back to safety. It was not quite dawn yet.

The gloomy clouds above remained, casting a dreary hue over the street. Curtains were drawn, allowing the reflected gentle light of streetlamps to paint across the window panes. With the soft pitter patter of raindrops gone, all was silent. A mistaken tranquillity. Gleaming a blissful glow, a rich golden bouquet of Marigolds sat proudly. They were, without a shadow of a doubt, glorious. Nothing could compare to their alluring beauty, not even the maiden that lay beneath them. Delicate locks of amber interlaced the flowers, while blanched fingers loosely clasped the green of the stems. It would seem the petals had drained all colour from the girl, consuming her beauty for their own.

The girl's name was Erin Robertson. A perky and intelligent young adult, aspiring to reach new heights. Given the chance she could've reached the stars. But the stars weren't out tonight and she, had fallen back to the ground. If only she knew there wasn't a logical explanation for everything. There are certain things that shouldn't be explained with science, alike the romance she shared with Terence Baker, perfect but just not meant to be.   
Erin wanted nothing more than to be his. To forever be in his sweet embrace. With a letter across her chest addressed to Terence, she now could always be by his side.

The gable of her lover's front door provided shelter from the rain. However droplets had managed to spatter the edges of the envelope, crinkling the paper. Ink had smuged but only ever so slightly. It was a simple message. Appropriate, as only two words were needed. The letter inside held the message and yet pages and pages of words could not express the full extent of Erin's feelings.

Thud. Peonies cascaded down like a waterfall among the shattered remains of the fabrication of peace. The pretty blues faded into a murky brown as the petals kissed the murky wet ground. A quaking boot compressed them as a man apprehensivly tread foward. His trembling hands clung onto matted brown hair, his eyes wild and darting frantically. His attire was smart causal, but now was damp and clung to his body. Gulping down he took a deep shaky breath to collect himself. Reaching into his pocket he brought out a tattered silver phone. The man then hesitated. Thick curved lips pressed together quivering. Already a  florist was suspicious in this situation; but calling in a murder at 4am was sure to leave him with shackles around his wrists. Eyebrows arched upwards, tears brimming in his eyes, the man dialed 3 digits and held the phone up to his ear.   
"I-I'd like to report a dead body "

                            ------

Tapping impatiently on the car dashboard, Inspector Kyungsoo Do furrowed his eyebrows. This was the third murder in 4 weeks. For a small town police department it was was way too much to handle, even a city would be overwhelmed. How was a small station of 5 officers supposed to tackle this?   
Leaning his head to the window, Kyungsoo stared at his reflection. The dark bags under his eyes were even deeper, intensifying his notorious gaze into a foul menace. Raindrops delicatly danced down the window as the scenery passed him in a dim blurr. He could feel another headache coming on. The sounding sirens of the police car echoed in his ears as he sighed.   
"That was a very depressing sigh Kyungsoo," Kyungsoo shifted his eyes to the man driving causing the driver to jump a little. "Jesus christ are you sleeping these days?" Upon hearing those words he chuckled a little.   
"Yeah, I get an hour here and there," Kyungsoo turned his whole body to face his superior whose dreary driving had been bugging him "Though I can imagine you get even less Junmyeon."  
At this Junmyeon bolted upright and gave a quirky smile.   
"I'm all good." Despite his efforts, his reply came out half heartily. Before Kyungsoo could pressure any further the vehicle screeched to a halt waking up the officer in the back.   
"Heck! What was that?" A moody voice questioned from behind.  
"Wakey wakey sunshine Sehun" Junmyeon teased unbuckling his seat belt and swinging the door open. The younger rubbed his eyes, slouching against his seat before groaning and following his two fellow officers outside.

It was, infact, not sunny.

Kyungsoo felt a drop of rain and reached to place the black peaked cap over his head. Turning up the collar of his trench coat against the howling wind, he took a look around the scene. The other two officers were already there guarding the body, both looking as distressed as the other. With a lack of a proper task force, the local Doctor acted as a makeshift forensic. Junmyeon promised he was trustworthy. Kyungsoo didn't query. The Doctor was examining the body with a focused expression, his hands carefully searching for the cause of death. The other victims of this 'Matchmaker' had a simple and precise cut to the throat. After a quick scan of the neck area the Doctor rose to his feet. Tucking white hairs behind his ear, he adjusted a pair of thin framed  glasses. His head hung is dismal.  
Do knew then, they had found a third victim.

As the small man ducked beneath the yellow tape he noticed the familiar swarm of civilians, hussled together in shared fear and morbid curiosity. He couldn't blame them in a way. This was the first time anything out of the usual had happened in Barnsley. Even the postman paused his rounds to gather with the crowd, the creek of his trolley drowned by the chorus of hushed voices. The inspector had only been there a matter of 2 minutes and already the crowd was growing: from across the street the shop owner appeared and the milkman too, straining in the seat of his van to get a good view. The cherry on the cake were the wide eyed, nosy school children peering behind the saftey of parents. Do knew that Sehun wouldn't of stood for this. Luckily, he was on the other side of the crime scene inspecting the bouquet of flowers.

It was Marigold this time. Aside from the letter and the pathetic attempt of matching, the clue that linked these crimes were the elegant flowers always carefully placed in the hands of the victim. The flowers were always a strange addition to the crime scene. Whatever tragedy the area held, the bouquets stil bloomed eerily with undeniable allure.  
"Who is it? Do we know?" The taller of the 2 officers, Constable Parks, dipped his hat in the Inspector's presence.   
"Afraid so Sir, her name's Erin Robertson. Only 20 she were," He looked sorrowfully down at where the girl lay and lowered his voice, clenching his fist. "She had a whole life ahead of her." Kyungsoo nodded. He knew better than to let emotions affect his work, such things can't be dwelled upon too much when being an officer. Even so he awkwardly shifted his eyes away from the body Despite witnessing dozens of corpses before, the man couldn't bare too look at one for too long.   
"Chief Inspector!" A tall dark fellow pushed his way through the crowd, his hair a tangled ebony nest. He wore a dark green jumper on top of a poorly buttoned shirt. In gasped breaths he cried again. "Chief Inspector Junmyeon do you know who did this?" Snivelling, he made his way over to the shorter man, hands on his shoulders shaking him violently. "It's been 4 weeks and you still don't know?!" Lips curling upwards he choked out the last words with spite. "You could have saved her..."

The hussling crowd fell silent.

The officer's wide eyes didn't leave the other man's for a few moments. His expression painfully genuine. Lowering his gaze despairingly, he swallowed deeply. Harsh scrutiny breathed down his neck, paralysing him. His shoulders visibly drooped, as if actual physical weight had been dropped astride them.   
Do shifted forward, desperately wanting to reach out to Junmyeon but was unable to do so. The pressure of this case, he knew, was devastating, especially for a boy like Junmyeon. Murmurs could be heard from the crowd, they were quiet and yet so deafening. Expectations and potential disappointment, both things Kyungso knew the Chief Inspector couldn't cope with alone, shouldn't cope with alone. But had to.   
It was his time to stand up. It was his time to demonstrate his leadership. Yet Junmyeon couldn't quite do it, unwillingly deciding to cower instead.   
"That's enough!" Astonished, everyone widened their eyes as a younger officer strode up to his superior's side. His twisted grimace was enough to even cause a few children to shrink away. That short temper was bound to be tested today Do knew, but he never imagined like this.   
"I understand you're upset but please understand we're doing the best we can here. Especially the Chief Inspector." Sehun quickly glanced to his side, eyes flustered. The shorter man looked up in awe, allowing the fellow officer to notice his eyes,  watery and wide. Sehun, broadening his shoulders, faced the other man again.  
"If you don't believe we're doing this right then try do a better job yourself!" He huffed crossing his arms tightly over his chest.   
"I-I..." The man started but was surprisingly cut off.   
"I'm sorry Sir you shouldn't feel the need to reply to that." Junmyeon had gathered himself, straightening his navy tie and giving a slight warm smile. Returning to his usual demeanor, he raised his eyebrows. "Are you Terence Baker by any chance?"   
Terence nodded and almost immediately burst into messy tears.  The officer was gifted the ability to calm people. His comforting presence and soothing voice even made Kyungsoo a victim. Many a times the Inspector had gone to his superior for advice and general reassurance. "It's just-" Terence's voice choked up and unclear.   
"Come along. I'm going to need you to talk though everything with me, ok?" Gently wrapping an arm around the man, the Chief Inspector carried him to the side.

At this point, Kyungsoo had observed that the Cheif Inspector no longer had the crowd's attention as individuals had already began to disperse. Still took back by Terence's sudden change in nature, he wandered to the yellow tape to analyse the crime scene from afar.

It was then that a pale elderly lady wearing a grand feathered hat caught his attention. She was signalling the Inspector to come over, and within a few moments he did. Blue sunken eyes followed his movements, gandering at the nearby people as he made his way over.  
"Hello ma'm is there anything I can help with?" Do asked.   
"Lower your voice please." The lady whispered, so he'd lean closer. "I think I witnessed something important to the case." The Inspector's ears lit up. Finally he discovered something that could be a decent lead.  Two weeks in and the team were desperate for anything they could get their hands on. An eye witness now seemed like a miracle. He nodded again encouraging the elderly to continue.   
"Last night, around 3:30 am I were woken up by my dear Lilly and Oscar," Do could only assume she was referring to cats. Despite the stiking appearance of her fashion choice, the woman herself emitted a quirky yet harmless aura. "So I happen to glance out the window and notice a fine looking man walking on the pavement below. He were carrying flowers, the same beside that poor girl's body." Following her outstretched bony finger, Do noticed the very faint blue petals sprinkled around the crime scene. He was impressed that the woman had somehow spotted them, surely her eyesight had not aged   
"Can you describe the man in more detail?"  
The woman gave a nervous laugh, causing the peocock feathers to droop from her hat.   
"I don't need to lad. I'd recognise him anywhere, it's the florist I meet every week. His name's er...Jongin if I do remember correctly."


	2. A pretty flower

 

Kyungsoo had always loved flowers. Their enchanting aromas and silky soft skin always gifting him a sense of enlightenment, their presence leaving him only with a lasting wish for their forever embrace. The little flower shop on Webblestone corner was no exception. Observing the store front, the man wondered why he had never visited before. Sure, the store was newly established but the colourful scent of the flowers drifted down nearly the whole street. With curiosity, he stepped forward to get a closer look. It was then he caught a glimmer of the florist, and in return, the florist caught his breath. Even through the window Kyungsoo could feel the grace of the florist's movements.  The young man swayed with ease through the plant pots, a sweet smile across his lips as he settled down a flower on the counter, nursing it into the soil of the pot. The inspector's eyes followed the man, allured by his beauty. Tan skin shone bright as the man rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt, the cascading sun highlighting the smooth curves of the florist's features. He was taller than Kyungsoo, and yet looked so much more gentle, fragile even. Gazing at the other, the inspector froze as he realised the muddy eyes he'd been entranced by for the past few minutes were now staring into his. He looked away quickly and went to turn around, when he remembered the reason why he came. Regaining his posture, he swallowed deeply and pushed open the store door. 

Once inside, an intense floral fragrance greeted him with a welcoming hug.

"Good morning sir, I'm Jongin, how may i help you?" The florist asked, tucking strands of silky hazel hair behind his ear, his voice just as blissfully enticing as his looks. He paused what whatever he was doing and shifted his whole attention to the Inspector with an angelic aura . Kyungsoo tried to shift his eyes away from the man as he reached into his pocket to show his badge.

"My name is Inspector Do, I'm here to ask you a few questions regarding the murder of Erin Robertson." He explained and beckoned Jongin to sit down to the side with him, already noticing the other man's movements were now more cautious than graceful. "You were spotted at the scene of the crime at around 3am last night by a witness who shall remain anonymous. Would you like to tell me what you were doing at that time sir?" He inquired with the sharp click of a plain ballpoint pen. The Inspector cleared his throat and gave an encouraging nod to the florist whose fingers, he observed, were a jumbled mess upon his lap. A few moments passed and Kyungsoo could tell the man wanted to speak, however the words just weren't forming. He tried a different approach and passed across a photograph from the scene.

"Those blue flowers around the body, you were carrying a bouquet of them that night, yes?"Tapping on the image, he raised his brows at the florist who nodded slightly.

"Yes, i was,"

The Inspector sighed deeply and leaned back in his chair, pen now tapping on his tattered notebook. "You do realise how guilty you seem right now don't you Jongin? If you don't start talking soon I will have to escort you to the station as the prime suspect." Finally, the mist of perfection around the florist had subsided, and in it's place sat a panicked young man. He looked at the inspector with alarm in his eyes. 

"I-I just found the body, i was the one who called it in i swear." He spouted shaky words with trembling lips as he recalled that night. "Seeing the body, it was really scary you know. I think i must've dropped the peonies then." With sweaty palms he reached across the table and hastily clasped the Inspector's hands. "I know how guilty a florist looks right now in this situation but i didn't do it i swear!"He hung his head, perhaps in despair or simply just to hide the rivers trickling down his face. " I've just moved here and already i've got myself caught up in something. I wanted to start anew here... " He trailed off, tears drowning his words. Kyungsoo felt remorse as he saw the delicate flower he broke quietly sob into his hands. The midday sunlight danced across the man's tears, and for the first time since coming inside the store, the Inspector glanced outside the window. It wasn't raining anymore. 

 

The store door flung open, disrupting the silence. Kyungsoo and Jongin both bolted upright, staring at each other with shared confusement. In came Sehun, his thick eyebrows furrowed over narrowed eyes, hurrying behind him a huffing Junmyeon, breathing heavily against the door frame. The younger officer stood back in surprise as he noticed the other Inspector, his hefty boots coming to a stop in front of him.  

"Looks like Ksoo beat us to it! You ran after me for no reason!" Sehun joked with a grin as he sneered back at Junmeon with both mockery but also concern in his eyes. 

"I wasn't going to let you barge into a store and shout at a man," The elder puffed and walked up besides the younger, crossing his arms. "Are we gonna take him back to the station then or what?I've had enough of today already," He said, raising his lips with a smile. Kyungsoo could only assume they got the word about Jongin from the witness. At this, Jongin glanced at Kyungsoo with pleading eyes, his knuckles turning white as he desperately clung to the other's hands under the table. He could still see the damp remains of tears across his cheeks.

"No need, he's explained everything to me. He was the one who called the body in on the way back from work." Kyungsoo explained, quickly glancing at the florist reassuringly. The other two officers pondered over his words and shrugged their shoulders, scarily in sync. 

"Okay fair enough, but why would he finish work at 3am? He's a florist for christ's sake, who's gonna be buying flowers at that time in the morning?!" Sehun questioned with a slight smile as he noticed the smaller officer next to him give a small giggle at his words.

The shorter then frowned and observed Jongin. "We should still take him in though. A florist right now, is way too suspicious given the flowers linking these murders." Kyungsoo listened to his superior and bite his lip, hoping to trap the illogical spur of lies from his mouth.

"He said something about tending to the flowers at that time, he showed me his usual schedule and surely enough at that time in the morning he does just that." He sighed and got up to whisper into the shorter officer's ear. " I don't think he's guilty Junmyeon. It's one of my gut feelings. Lets just keep him under observation for now, we have no evidence on him anyway.  The peonies he was carrying are a scattered mess at the crime scene, most likely so because of how terrified the poor man was. Besides he can help with the case, telling us about what the flowers mean and possibly where they grew. All sorts of kinda useless crap that we really need right now. It is the flowers that link these murders, he could help us find that link." The older officer looked at him very sceptically but eventually nodded his head.

"Fine, i guess it makes sense. I just know your gut feelings are weirdly never wrong." Junmeyon agreed, whispering back before turning to Sehun and Jongin. "Jongin we're going to take you to the station, i would just like to question you further. After that you will be under observation by Inspector Do here." He then began heading to the car with Sehun; a pang of regret haunted Kyungsoo as he let out a deep breath of relief.

After they were out of sight the florist tilted his head suspiciously. "Why did you lie for me?" 

Why did i lie for him? Kyungsoo repeated the question to himself, running his hands through his short hair, hands stumbling as he gathered his things from the table.

"I'm really grateful but i just don't understand wh-" 

"I just know you're not guilty okay," The officer huffed, his face flustered. "Go after the other two officers to the police car, i'l be right behind you." 

With an appreciative smile Jongin nodded obediently and followed after the two officers. Kyungsoo hung his head in his hands and groaned. What had he gotten himself into?

 

 

 


	3. Interdependent pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to make updates quicker and shorter as it's easiest for me right now,  
> hope that's okay! :)

Stepping out of the police car, Kyungsoo had never been happier to see the dull walls of the police station. The journey there had been nothing less of a nightmare. Kyungsoo didn't like his personal space being invaded at the best of times. Much less when it involved being squished between two giants on the backseats of a police car. The mixing smells of sweat from Officer Parks and the sweet scent of Jongin made him feel sick to the stomach, and for very different reasons. His eyes had burrowed holes into the back of the driver's seat, as he desperately tried to avoid the florist's gaze. Thank god it was over.

Now, inside the station Kyungsoo could finally take a deep breath. His tiresome experience was rewarded with the familiar thick clouds of smoke pumping from the cigar of the sleepy eyed secretary. Without even raising her head from the desk she grunted him a greeting with a dreary smile. "Afternoon son," She huffed, adjusting the tattered glasses on her nose.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                   

"Afternoon Dani, "The Inspector replied with a smile as he hung up his coat. "Must you always talk as though you're an old woman?" He sighed.

The secretary gave a short laugh. "Couldn't stop if i tried, crazy the things you can pick up from those around you," Kyungsoo nodded slightly in agreement. A few weeks back Dani had been on the streets; she had lost her house since her grandma passed away, and upon finding the girl shivering with cold at the side of the post office, Kyungsoo and Junmyeon felt the need to take her in, and make the police office the teen's temporary home.

"Anyways, you've got a visitor," She turned her head towards the man sat behind the Inspector. He was tapping his feet, repeatedly, but with no apparent rhythm. Kyungsoo thanked her, before walking to stand besides the man. 

 "Erm... Sir?" He cleared his throat, causing the man to raise his head sharply, revealing his puffy eyes . "Oh its Terence,  right? Hello, "Kyungsoo said quietly in surprise and he offered a tissue to the man who gratefully accepted it. "How are you coping? We can talk somewhere more private if you'd like, though i think the Chief Inspector is really who..." He trailed over after realising he no longer had his attention.

 "Who is that man over there? They look like they're bringing him in. Did he do it?" 

 Kyungsoo followed his glare and found a nervous looking Jongin entering one of the interrogation rooms, closely followed by Junmyeon and Sehun. Kyungsoo bit his bottom lip anxiously. Damn it. He wanted to be there while they were questioning him. He needed to be there. 

"Is he the one who took Erin from me?" Terence choked out those last words and Kyungsoo looked down at him helplessly with a heavy heart. The poor man has just lost his lover; he was confused, sad and angry with whole other emotions the Inspector couldn't even imagine. Kyungsoo knew the right option was to stay here to console him. He mentally tried to shove away the image of Jongin's pleading inoocent eyes and gave Terence a reassuring smile.

"No, no don't worry he's just a potential witness. Though i assure you Terence, we will do everything we can to bring whoever did this to justice." Kyungsoo sat closer besides the man, offering his shoulder for the man to hide his weeping. He then hummed softly as he heard the sounds from the man eventually drown into his shirt. 

 


End file.
